As the lightening strikes
by Evrchanging
Summary: This is about love redemption and the mistakes made along the way.This is a truly Bamon filled story.A little AU. Please read and review!
1. And so it begins

**A/N: this is my first real attempt at fanfiction so give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please. I need it to get better as a writer. Oh and I don't own vampire diaries or Poor wayfaring stranger though ed sheeran does inspire me. Enjoy! ;)**

_I am a poor, wayfaring stranger traveling through this world alone there's no sickness, toil or danger in this bright land, to which I go,_

_-Poor wayfaring stranger (Ed sheeran cover)_

Crack! The thunder boomed as the lightening flashed threateningly across the sky. She kept walking; thunder didn't faze her anymore nothing did. As she walked down the middle of the street she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize she was approaching a dark figure. " Bonnie!" the shadow yelled over the thunder.

She walked right passed the voice. "Bonnie! Listen to me I'm sorry."

The figure grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Damon" Bonnie growled.

"No you have to listen to me I didn't know… I didn't mean for this to happen. But if you cant except the apology then stop holding it over my head everybody hates me even Elena."

"What did you say" Her voice deadly calm. Boom! The fierce wind shook the trees. Next thing Damon knew he was flying across the street and into a tree.

"Bonnie you don't want to do this, I'm stronger than you" Damon warned.

"Oh really lets see about that" she snapped off a thick branch from a neighboring tree. She stabbed him in the stomach excruciatingly slow to make sure he felt every bit of pain he deserved. "Why is it Damon that I'm the one always losing!? Huh tell me that? Why am I always the one who gets hurt, I lost everything! And you don't want me to hold it over your fucking head!" she removed the tree branch from his stomach and stabbed it in his left leg. Damon roared

"Bonnie let me go now before I kill you" Damon threatened

"You know what do it Damon you took everything else for me. You might as well take my life too." Her voice breaking as the rain poured down around them. She released him from her hold and fell to her knees on the ground. She was tired, just so damn tired. She felt his hands snatch her up roughly looking her straight in his eyes. His faced hardened with fierce rage. "I'm not going to kill you, Elena would never forgive me but if you ever do that again I will kill you Elena or not"

She was limp in his hands for a moment he might've actually felt bad for her but then he remembered she just stabbed him in his fucking stomach and neck! Crazy witch! He sped over to her house and dropped her off at her doorstep. As he sped back to the boarding house he wondered when she became so strong or so hot but mostly the first one he thought to himself. Yeah mostly the first one right…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for just writing one chapter and disappearing things have been really hectic. I will post more often I promise. I also change-up the viewpoints a couple of times so there's that. Again so sorry please Read and review. **

"Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more. We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor. You know we getting hotter, and hotter Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down."

"Hello" Bonnie answered her phone, voice cracked by sleep

"where are you Bonnie!" A voice on the other line said frustratedly

"Nice hearing from you too, I'm doing fine thanks." Bonnie grumbled.

"I'm sorry Bon, but to be fair you were supposed to be here an hour ago!"  
"what are you talking about I thought we were supposed to meet at 7"

"Its 8 Bon did you forget?"

Oh crap,I reluctantly rolled off my bed and checked the time what the hell I slept the whole day!? She walked to her closet and pulled out a purple t-shirt and jeans. "Sorry Elena! I'll be there in a second ok see-ya there." She hangs up, throws her phone on the bed and gets dressed in record time. Rushing over to the Mystic grille she does a quick scan of the room for Elena "Bonnie there you are!" she rushes over to hug bonnie and bonnie hugs her back just as tightly. Even though I'm angry about how I lost my mother I couldn't just blame Elena.

"Hey Lena sorry for the completely Blanking about our meeting" I said. "Well what did you want to talk about?"

"As you know Klaus is still out their plotting, but Damon came up with a great idea about how to stop him for good this time and-"

I shook my head "I'm going to stop you right there. Let me guess this _Fool proof plan_ is going to need my special _expertise, _Wow Elena I just lost my mom to one of those plans so excuse me for not being so interested" I get up from the table and start to walk away.

"Wait Bonnie where are you going!?"

"Where do you think I'm going home? Lena you didn't even ask me if I was ok, I just lost my mother. My mother! I didn't even get to know her that well but of course that never matter's because it's always something happening in mystic falls and I'm the one everyone forgets" Her voice cracking as she continued walking to the door.

"Hey Elena hey judgey" Damon says as he glides through the door. Bonnie ignores and walks past him. "what's her problem"

Elena just shakes her head knowing she just messed up big time.

I can't believe this! The nerve of Elena to even suggest another plan right now my mother's body wasn't even cold in the ground yet. Shaking her head she starts toward her car reaching it she digs into her bag only to realize she left her car keys inside of her locked car. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" I didn't want to walk but I sure as hell wouldn't be going back in their and asking for a ride from either Elena or Damon. "Maybe I can call Caroline" I mumble to myself. I try to turn my phone, nope dead. "A walk it is" I say with a sigh.

Okay this walk is taking longer than expected but at least I'm getting a chance to think. Walking down the quiet road was just what she needed. As the cool breeze tickled the hair across her face she stared up at the night sky contemplating. Though her thoughts were disturbed by two shadowy figures approaching her. The hair on the back of her neck instantly rose. Something wasn't right she immediately had her power draw closer to her like a body-guard. As the strangers stepped into the light of the street light ahead of her she knew, vampires. Okay keep calm you can handle this you are a bad-ass witch you can take them she told herself over and over again but that didn't stop the small strip of cold fear that trickled down her spine. The man was the first to speak he had tan almost warm looking skin his black hair cut short with cold grey eyes that looked…hungry. He was wearing clothe that were from an era long past. A black velvet tuxedo and a bowler hat with black shoes that were covered with a dried liquid most likely blood. "Hello young woman would you mind directing us to a place where we could get a quick bite? You see we're new in town and don't know where everything is yet." He said with a syrupy sickeningly sweet southern accent. The man was toying with bonnie like a Venus flytrap trying to lure her in with sweet words waiting to snap. I looked toward the female vampire her clothes looked like she picked them right out of a gothic cartoon. Wearing a purple corset with a black ribbed skirt with streaks of green in her blonde hair; her pale white face smirking at me waiting for her next snack.

I need an exit strategy now bonnie thought nervously. She knew she couldn't out run them, the only chance she had was fighting her way through. "There is a nice restaurant a couple of miles down the road called the mystic grill it has an excellent garlic steak. And maybe you can wash it down with vervaine its quiet refreshing." I said coolly in return.

The female vamp bared her fangs in a savage grin "So you know what we are do you" she started moving in closer "you think your clever don't you little girl. This will be fun!" She lunged for me but I was ready I used my powers to blast her 20 feet back. She landed on her back but quickly stood up and growled.

"So we have a witch do we" The man said in a cool voice all evidence of his _southern hospitality _gone. "A rare treat I'll be sure to savor" He said with a grin"

" The only thing you will be tasting is my fist to your face and the last thing you'll feel is a stake to your heart" Bonnie replied injecting as much bravado as she could hoping she could stall long enough to figure out a better plan than a two against one fight to the death match. No such luck.

"Oh she's not only bold but brave to just for that, I think I might just drag your death out make you feel the last ounce of blood drain from your systems." The male vamp then grabbed bonnie and threw her across the street. She landed on her feet awkwardly and felt a sharp stabbing pain in her right ankle. It wasn't broken but it was most definitely sprained. She flung her arm out at and set him on fire. She smirked as the vamp screamed in shock.

"what the hell do you think you're doing" she tried to lunge at me again but a black figure intercepted her and slammed the female vamp into the ground.

"Not so fast you vampire reject" He said

It was Damon!

**This where we get into the real story. It will follow the VD storyline a little, but I'm making it my own. So I hope you liked it.**


	3. Maybe,maybe not

**A/N: Hello everyone in my last chapter I forgot to thank the people who followed my story and reviewed. It means so much to me that you guys felt it was worth stopping to look at. As always please don't be afraid to review, unlike Damon I don't bite!(that was a lot funnier in my head) Any way as always I don't own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. **

I stood up leaning on the tree for support. It was Damon I couldn't believe it. He grabbed the female vamp by her neck and ripped out her heart. Then seeing he was most likely not going to make it out alive the male vampire tried to make a run for it. I pushed off the tree taking a mini stake I had from my back pocket out and stabbing him in the heart. I felt a rush of wind and smelled Damon's scent; it was dark and spicy but slightly sweet. Turning to face him I say "What are you doing here."

"How about thanks oh great and powerful Damon for saving my life." He said with a self-righteous smirk.

"Whatever Damon the great and powerful" Rolling my eyes I start to walk away limping.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking" ugh would he just leave me alone. Next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground and into Damon's arms. "What are you doing? Put me down Damon!"

"Look I'm just trying to help. You're limping and it's a long walk home. Or I can just drop your ungrateful ass on the ground right now."

I decided not to reply. My ankle hurt and it's unlikely I would make it home at any reasonable time by myself. I decided to just go along with it. Besides it's not like I would ever admit this, but he kind of smells nice. For a blood sucking psycho that is. When we finally got to my house he put me down.

"Are you all right"

I look up into his face and for a brief second I thought I saw concern. I have to be really tired to think Damon cares even a bit about my well being."I'm fine…thanks"

"What! Did , I'm better than everyone, Bennet say thank you" He said a look of fake disbelief painted on his face.

"Don't push it Damon" sighing I walk into my house and close the door in his face.

"Not nice Bon-Bon" He said in a sing-songy voice

I went to my room and took a long relaxing shower. Then I put my favorite comfy flannel pajamas on, took several aspirins and got in bed. I thought about the day I just had. The fight with Elena, then teaming up with Damon of all people during the vampire battle. I frown and think back to the conversation we had after the fight. He never said why he was there or how he got their so fast. As I drifted into sleep I for some reason couldn't stop thinking about his piercing blue eyes.

-D-

Damon struts into the boarding house later that same night.

"What have you been up to and why do you smell like blood" Stefan said wearily his sage green eyes squinting to examine his brother more closely. "And why do you smell like Bonnie" Stefan get's up from his seat quickly.

"Relax frowny I didn't kill Bonnie. So you can go chew on a bunny and sit your ass down" He said glaring at Stefan.

"Then what happened" he said slowly completely ignoring the last part of Damon's statement.

"She ran into some vampires and needed backup so I decided to join in. I haven't kicked nearly enough evil vampire ass these past few months that's all there is Stefan. There wasn't any type of sinister ulterior motive going on before you ask."

"Sure Damon, I'll believe that when you stop preying on innocent humans"

Ignoring him Damon sped upstairs to his room. He jumped on to his bed. Shaking his head he looked up at the ceiling. Little did the Scooby gang know, he stopped drinking blood from the source a month ago. Right after Bonnie's mother died. It's not like they would believe him. It's not like Bonnie wouldn't stop looking at him with those eyes. Those beautiful green eyes filled with hate. A hate for him that's kept him up at night ever since the tomb was opened. Closing his eyes he sighed unnecessarily. What was the point of breathing he was dead he didn't need to, Damon thought. He was a vampire, a strong, immortal, blood sucking, psycho. "At least that's what they call me" he said chuckling to himself.

He didn't care about what other people thought that stopped with his heart. But somewhere deep down inside his dead heart he knew that wasn't true. He started caring about someone and that feeling was growing. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach he would be damned before he started caring about Bonnie Bennet!

-K-

A devilish smile curled Klaus's lips as his town car drove past the Mystic falls welcome sign. He was here to raise hell and he was excited. He ran out of Elena's blood, the only thing that he has known to create hybrids, to two days ago. He heard rumors that there were other ways to create hybrids. But witches liked to keep those spells secret specifically the Bennet witches. He was tired of dealing with Elena and the Salvatore brothers. He wanted someone easier to take. Bonnie Bennet was his new target; he doubted the Salvatore's would be willing to risk their neck for anyone other than Elena. Staring out the window at his old stopping ground his smile grew even more vicious. He not only wanted an army but he wanted vengeance on his mother and Finn and those weren't the only things up his sleeve. He sipped on a tumbler infused with blood and scotch. As his car pulled up to his families mansion he knew the fun was about to begin.


	4. Catch of the day

**A/N:Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone. I haven't updated in forever Sorry. well back to the story and just letting you know have the next chapter half written already so that should be up soon! As always I don't own VD nor any of it's characters.**

Opening his eyes Damon knew it was going to be a long day. Downstairs he saw Elena and Stefan cuddling on the couch. "Awww isn't that sweet you two should be on a hallmark card "he said with bitter sarcasm. He rolled his eyes; Elena should be with him he thought.

"Hello Damon" Elena sighed tiredly.

"Well hello to you to sweetheart" Damon said glancing at her up and down.

"Don't you have some place to go Damon" An annoyed Stefan replied

"I do in fact have some place to go dear brother thanks for asking." Turning away from Stefan he grabbed a blood bag and glanced towards Elena. "You want to come with. I can always show you a good time." Damon said suggestively.

"No thanks"

"I was talking to Elena" He said looking past Stefan to Elena. She blushed and turned away.

"Damon really" she said giggling with fake annoyance. Stefan frowned and shot both of them a look. She instantly stopped laughing.

"Remember the option is always open." Damon said heading out the front door to his black mustang.

At the grille Damon walks straight to the bar. He took a quick glance around the room. He notices a hot blonde he knew he could have fun with but he was stopped dead in his tracks by a familiar voice.

"Hello Damon up to the same old games"

"Klaus" Damon growled whipping around to face the Hybrid.

"Oh don't look so upset to see me. I haven't killed anyone yet "He said smirking.

"I don't give a damn about the citizens of this town. Just stay away from Stefan, Elena and I."

"Stefan too you know he's competition, keeping you from your precious Elena." Klaus replied enjoying Damon's frustration.

Damon scoffed and turned away.

"Fortunately for you I might not need Elena anymore. Someone else has caught my eye." Klaus stated mysteriously.

At that moment Bonnie and Caroline walked into the grille. Damon froze looking back at Klaus. He was staring intently at the pair. Damon had a bad feeling about Klaus but it wasn't his problem. He slammed back a shot of vodka and left the grille. He had a feeling he should stay and make sure Bonnie was okay. But whatever plan Klaus had didn't affect him or Elena so he didn't care. In the back of his he felt something maybe guilt? He shook his head and kept walking.

-B-

"Oh my God Bonnie! I can't believe you sprained your ankle fighting vampires" Caroline hasn't stopped talking since she picked me up and found out what happened 20 minutes ago. I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was focused on the strange interaction that had just taken place at the bar, Klaus was back? There was an overwhelming feeling of dread that took over my stomach. Then Klaus headed out the front door.

"Excuse me Caroline. I need some fresh air"

"Sure I'll come with. Are you alright "

"No I'm fine. I'll be right back"

Caroline frowned but reluctantly agreed "Okay but come right back young lady"

Shaking my head I walk out the grille and look around the parking lot for Klaus. I didn't see him anywhere. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to go looking for trouble?"

I gasp then everything went black.

-C-

"Hey Bonnie what's taking so long" Caroline shouted into the parking lot. She thought she heard Klaus's voice earlier but that couldn't be possible. She tuned into her vampire hearing there was nothing resembling Bonnie's voice. Panic was quickly rising in her chest. Taking out her cell she called Bonnie's cell. The she heard Miguel's "Do you" somewhere in the parking lot. That was her ringtone; she sped to where the sound was coming from. It was Bonnie's phone but Bonnie wasn't with it. Caroline quickly dialed "We have a problem" she said into her phone.

-B-

Where am I? Fuzzy thoughts swirling around my head suffocated me. I'm trapped inside my body. Don't panic. I inched my eyes open. It felt like lifting ten pound weights with my eyelashes. Was I drugged? Everything started to focus slowly. I was in a bedroom. I was lying on a king-sized bed, the room was huge and it was designed as if I was in a medieval king's chamber. Thick dark purple curtains dimmed the light inside the room. I started rolling and fell off the bed with a thud. I couldn't feel anything. Forget not panicking I was full on terrified.

"Oh you fell that's why you shouldn't be rolling around the bed "I felt strong arms roughly toss me back onto the bed.

"What… you do to me" My words slurring and tumbling from my mouth awkwardly.

"Nothing love but I do think my hybrids may have given you too much tranquilizer" the voice said it was Klaus it had to be.

Klaus bit into his wrist and forced the blood down my throat. I started to gag but I ended up swallowing a fair amount. Blinking rapidly I noticed things were getting clearer and I was able to focus. My hands and legs were tied.

"Let me go Klaus" I spit at him venomously

"Now that's the Bonnie I love to fight with. Now I have a couple questions to ask you."


	5. Blood's Value

**A/N:See I kept my promise this time I updated soon hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes and again I don't own TVD.**

"You're not getting anything from me"

"I doubt that Bonnie. I have a pretty convincing argument"

"Not convincing enough help you, you sick bastard"

"But don't you want to save your dear friend Elena"

I glared daggers at him "What do you mean? What have you done?" Hating the slight tremble of concern in my voice I averted my eyes

Klaus . "You see I need her blood but it's quite difficult to get with those two idiots in the way. And recently in my travels I've found out that the Bennet line may contain the answer to the problem. So can you guess what I need you to do?"

He leant down towards me face to face and smiled. His calculating eyes staring down at me filled with greed. He didn't know that Elena was a vampire now that was interesting. I smiled back and said as sweetly as possible "Cut the cutesy bullshit Klaus. I'm not helping you"

"You know that attitude just might get you killed one day" He reached out and gripped my throat.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Caroline shouted bursting through the bedroom door.

"Caroline" Klaus said his hand still gripping my throat loosened slightly. New vampire Elena sped towards us and snatched me from his grip and stood beside Stefan holding me in her arms. I wish I could take a picture of the look of pure shock on his face was perfect. His mouth agape staring at Elena in disbelief most likely trying to listen for her no longer beating heart.

"Stay away from her Klaus" Stefan hissed. Stepping in front of Elena and me protectively.

Recovering quickly Klaus takes a step towards us. "And what of if I don't? You-"Before Klaus could finish the sentence he was flying out the window. In that moment everything stopped. We were frozen staring at Damon His face read with pure rage.

"What are you standing around for" He sped out the door without looking back. Everyone sped after him.

-Salvatore Mansion-

A concerned Caroline sat down next me on the couch and handed me another glass of water. We had just spent an hour discussing the events of the last few days and my subsequent kidnapping. "Are you okay" She looked at me like I would disappear again if she turned away.

No I was just kidnapped and almost choked to death of course I wasn't okay. Now what I actually said was "I'm fine guys just a little tired and-."

"And what? Are you hurt do you need us to get something like more water?" Furrowing his eyebrows he leaned in closer."

"I was actually going to say that I needed to use the bathroom." Putting my glass down I stood up.

"Oh ok well see you…later then" Stefan said awkwardly

I shake my head and walk out of the room. I never thought I'd see the day when the gang was paying me too much attention. Walking up the stores I turn left right into Damon.

"Oh I'm sorr-" but before I could finish my sentence he pulled me into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. "Hey "I respond in outrage trying to pull my arm from his firm grasp. "What do you think you're doing "

"What the hell was that" Damon glared down at me completely ignoring my rant.

"What the hell was what me getting kidnapped"

"How clueless are you. I can't keep saving you all the time."

"I never asked you to save me Damon. Why do you even care?" Only then did I notice how close we were. I was so close to his intense blue eyes and the slight curve of his pink lips. I took a step back and reminded myself to breathe.

Rolling his eyes "Look I'm just trying to make sure…Just watch yourself witch I'm not your babysitter be alert." He brushed the hair away from my face.

"Thanks for the ever so helpful advice Damon" I respond sarcastically crossing my arms and taking another step back away from him.

"Anytime witch anytime" He smirked at me and backed out of the bathroom. Slamming the door in his face I look into the mirror at my reflection. I looked tired and dusty my green eyes had bags under them. My hair was starting to frizz on one side and all I wanted to do is crawl into my bed and go to sleep. Sighing I opened the bathroom door and look out for any signs of Damon. It was all clear so I went back downstairs they were talking in hushed tones. I knew they were talking about me because all conversation stopped when I walked into the room.

Ignoring their strange behavior I walked over and got my coat "Hey Caroline could you give me a ride home."

"Well Bonnie that's the thing you can't go home" Caroline said nervously fidgeting and twirling her fingers in her hair.

"What do you mean I can't go home" I said slowly not sure what was going on. Whatever this is leading up to I'm sure I'm not going to like it.

"Well you're not really safe there with Klaus just walking around trying to hunt you down" Elena chimed in.

"SO we thought it would be safer if you stayed here" Stefan added in wary of my reaction.

But instead of exploding I simply said "sure" I was too tired to argue my day had been too long. And if I fought them on it we would be up for hours. We could talk in the morning right now I just needed to pass out. Stefan and Elena let out sighs of relief while Caroline was less convinced that it would be that easy. "so where's the guest room ?"

"I'll show you." Stefan replied more relaxed now that Bonnie agreed to stay with them. Upstairs we walked to the very end of the hallway and he pointed to a door "This is your room it's across from Damon's just give me a holler if he gives you any trouble." He glanced into Damon's open doorway the shower was running in his bathroom. "I know you can hear me Damon so don't act up"

"Goodnight Stefan" I shook my head and stepped further into my room I looked back into the hall and saw Damon stepping out of the shower in a black towel loosely slung over the lower half of his body. Beads of water dripped from his wavy black hair and trailed down his rock hard abs. I'm ashamed to say that I might have stared.

"You like what you see Bennet" Damon grinned back at me cheekily.

"You wish asshole!" slamming the bedroom I flung myself on the bed. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Let the games begin

**A/N:Hey guy's I know I've been gone for a while but I'm back now so here's the new chapter. I appreciate the follows and the reviews so keep them coming please. They seriously make my day. And i'm working on keeping it in first person and just all of the improvements and advice I read in the reviews. Remember this is AU so my timeline can be all types of weird and I'm thinking of bringing the cure into it. So there's that now on with the show or fic!**

I rollover in the bed trying to find a cool spot in the sheets. I sigh" You know watching me sleep all night is really creepy Damon"

I felt a rush of air and opened my eyes he was crouching beside the bed. "Who says I just wanted to watch you sleep."

The next thing I knew Damon was hovering over top of me. He leaned in close and brushed a stray hair away from my face. His smile was sweet but devious as he leaned down and kissed my cheek, then forehead and then an achingly passionate kiss on my lips. He had me in his grasp so long I forgot to breathe. Hid hands traveled slowly down the length of my body.

"Oh Damon" I moaned

"What wake up" Damon said his face fading

I gasp upon opening my eyes and seeing Damon Salvatore staring at me curiously with his trademark smirk. Like he knew what I was dreaming about and couldn't wait to hold it over my head. I glanced at the clock it was 9:30 in the morning.

"Dreaming about me where you?" Damon said leaning against the door.

"The only dream I would have involving you would be me staking you" I glared back at him sitting up in bed

"Oh really" He said speeding over to my bedside. He leaned close enough to see the specks of dark blue and black in his eyes. "So You weren't saying ohhh Damon just now?"

"Wha-what get away from me" I said.

Stefan appearing at the door said "Damon leave bonnie be she's had along couple of days"

"What I was just messing with her" He said standing up. He glanced back and winked at me. I glared back at him and got out of bed. Once they were gone I closed the door behind them and sat down on the side of my bed. Why was I dreaming about Damon? Why would I be having that kind of dream about him more specifically?

"What is wrong with me!"

"a lot" A voice on the other side of the door replied.

"Shut the hell up Damon!"

-Klaus-"Damnit!" Throwing a tumbler filled with scotch across the room watching it smash against the wall. He had her; he had what he needed for his hybrids. And again those damn Salvatore brothers got in the way. He was a hybrid hell he was the original hybrid he shouldn't be so easily defeated by a gang of children!

"Sir" one of his few remaining hybrids said weakly

"What"

"There was a message left for you."

"Well give it to me" The hybrid handed over them message and quickly scurried out of the room "coward" Klaus scoffed.

He opened the message and froze it was from his mother and Finn. It read:_ Your time is at an end son. You have committed to many wrongs and you and your siblings have to face judgment. Be ready we are coming for you._

Klaus let out a humorless laugh. And crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the fireplace. His mother always had a flair for the dramatic. Since his dear old mother and brother want to come after him he might as well even the playing field. So it was decided he was going to unstake the rest of the mikealsons clan.

-B-

Thank god I'm getting out of this house I said to myself sliding out the door. I waved to Caroline waiting in her car taking us for a girl's only trip to the mall. Sighing I plopped into the passenger seat.

"What's wrong do I have to kill someone" She said jokingly.

"Nothing. I just need to get out that house and relax.

Overall the shopping trip was a complete success heading to the last stop Caroline decided to split up. Heading to the store across from hers I picked a fabulous lavender lace dress, it was a little formal but I just had to try it on. Before I could close the door a hand stuck out and blocked me from closing. "Hey someone's in here" I said slightly annoyed.

"I know you're the girl I was looking for." Rebekah Mikealson said opening the door further letting herself in then closing the door behind herself.

I was frozen what the hell is she doing here. The last time I heard she was still staked in a coffin. Why was she here and what did she want. "Before you start trying to use your powers and end up getting yourself hurt. I came here to give you this" She handed me a cream envelope with her name embossed in black on the front.

"What is this for?" I looked up but no one was there. It was like what I just witnessed never happened, well except for the mysterious envelope. I quickly paid for the dress and went to find Caroline.

"She's what!" Caroline shrieked scaring several patrons in the neighboring aisle.

"Caroline! Be quiet." I whispered. I don't doubt that one of Klaus's lackeys are still listening in on their conversation. "Come on we have to get back to the boarding house to tell the others.

As we got there we noticed both Elena's and Tyler's car were in the drive way. "Guys you won't believe what I just-"

"An invite to the Mikealsons coming out party?" said Stefan head cocked to the side eyebrows arched.

"Yeah but how did you-" My eyes went wide.

"We got one too" Damon said his eyes glaring coldly at the envelope lying on their kitchen table; their names handwritten in loopy cursive script.

"Well I guess we're going to a party" I say shrugging my shoulders. My emerald eyes looking up intensely into the faces of my friends. "And so the game begins"

-F-

"Mother now that we've sent out the letter what do we do now" Finn asked sitting across from his mother in a mansion outside of Mystic Falls

"we wait"


	7. When things go boom

**A/N: Welcome to my seventh chapter! Did everyone see the last episode of VD. That hug almost killed me. There is hope guys! Well on to the story enjoy!**

"_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_

_And scream and shout, and let it out_

_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh"_

"ugh garbage" Damon muttered turning off the radio. We sat in tense silence. I don't know how I ended up in a car alone with Damon heading to the mikealsons ball.

"so?" Damon said

"so" I replied

"I just wanted to say you…"

"Damon don't start if you say anything rude I swear-"

"Jeez witch, I was going to say you looked nice"

"Oh"I replied a blush creeping up my cheeks. Silently thanking god that it was to dark for him to see it.

"I'm not always an asshole. I can be nice when I want to be."

I unintentionally snorted in laughter "right damon."

He sighed then turned the music back up. I stared out the window as we rode the rest of the way in somewhat comfortable we arrived at the mansion a slight shiver went up my spine. A little less than two weeks ago I was trapped here. My car door opened and a pale hand reached out for mine. I looked up at Damon his raven black hair in his trademark style. His tailored black Armani suit hugging him tightly in all the right places. His intense blue eyes staring down at me with something I've never seen in his eyes before pity, concern or maybe something more frightening then both of them combined.

"Are you going to take my hand or are you just going to sit there like a complete idiot." Damon said

I pushed his hand aside and stepped out on my own.

"Fine by me judgey" He said rolling his eyes. We then walked in side by side. Our arms grazing each other's lightly. I took a side glance at him; he was staring at me we both quickly looked away. I scanned the crowed searching for Stefan and Elena who left slightly earlier because Damon just couldn't possibly leave the house without his hair look "perfect". I chuckled to myself and continued looking.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked

I turned to him and before I could reply Elena cut in.

"Hey Bon where have you been? Did you guys just get here?"

"Yeah we had a little hold up back at the house." I said glancing at Damon.

"Whatever" he mumbled grabbing a drink from a passing waiter's tray then wandered off to find Stefan.

Elena's phone started buzzing.

She looked down at it and went pale. "Stay right here Bonnie I'll be right back."

And before I could even ask if she was okay she was gone. Something was going on and I was sure whatever it is, wasn't good.

"May I have this dance Madame?"

I turned to see a man in a black tuxedo his brown hair perfectly disheveled and his honey brown eyes crinkled around the edges mischievously. Before I could answer I was swept up in his strong arms. We were spinning around the ballroom gracefully as if we had been dancing together forever.

"So Bonnie how's it going"

I automatically froze up. I looked at him closer and something about him seemed familiar. And in as cool a voice as possible I said "You're an original I assume"

"Yes I am, and it's Kol because I know you were wondering about my name" He smirked

"Right, so how do you know me. "

"How would I not know you? The famous Bonnie Bennet, hater of vampires, Martyr and the one person in the way of my brother creating hybrids." He dipped me and took a step back to take me in.

"You seem quite certain of these facts" I cock my eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm certain of many things . So you might want to stick close." His face was the picture of youthful joy, but there was something behind it. Something secretive…dangerous.

"Well that quite enough of that. Kol." He said eyeing him up and down in disdain. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from Kol who just stared after me.

"That'll be your last mistake Salvatore" Kol growled

"I doubt it Kol have fun with that though" Damon still holding my arm pulled me to the side.

"Hey! What are you doing jerk!" Bonnie yelled

"I'm saving your life, Kol is bad news."

"Why do you even care?"

"I care because I…. because you're our only witch and we can't have you going to the dark side. When we stop needing you I'll stop butting in." He folded his arms staring down at me.

For some reason that wasn't the answer I was expecting. I hoped below his sarcastic exterior that maybe he actually… I wasn't sure what the actually was but being close to him was getting too crowded. I turned quickly on my heels and ran.

"Hey bonnie wait!" reaching out for. "I'm…sorry" He said to himself quietly.

Heading towards the door I was stopped by Kol. "Excuse me I need to go."

"Are you sure? How about on more dance." He took my hands pulling me to the dance floor."

"No I'm tired I just need to go." As I tried to pull away his hands grew tighter around mine. "Let me go." I growled.

"now why would I do that? This party is about to get a lot more interesting." He whispered into my ear. That's when the first explosion went off. I looked up in time to see the stairwell which both Rebecca and Klaus were standing on collapse. The boom was deafening and the screams of terrified guest were masked by the sound of the second bomb going off. I looked to Kol but he had disappeared. I tried to look through the thick black smoke to find someone anyone I knew. I could make out two figures fighting. I scurried over rubble to see it was Stefan fighting against someone. Before I could run over to help third explosion went off. This one went off extremely close, blowing me back 15 feet slamming against the floor. My skull came down hard against a piece of the cement debris that had already littered the floor. Everything felt hot I reached up towards my head and felt the warmth of free flowing blood. I heard myself scream like I was just a spectator watching it all play out in front of me. Damon sped up to my still sprawled form.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I wanted to ask I'm did I look okay but the pain was blinding. "It'll be fine I will get you out of-" His words were cut short by the sound of his snapping neck.

"Uh uh uh Damon you won't be going anywhere." It was kol again I tried to fight against him but the world was becoming fuzzy. The fire, sirens, screams were all fading quickly. His face was angry" What the hell were you thinking you could have killed her. What happened to the plan?" He shouted to someone but by that time I was already gone.

* * *

-Beep….Beep.…Beep….Beep

I opened my eyes slowly then sat up right. I wasn't at home in my bed. I wasn't anywhere I recognized. The room was painted sage green, with various pillows and oriental rugs strewn about in a sort of organized chaos. The window let through the bright sun. How long was I gone? I tried to raise my arms but they were handcuffed to the rails of the bed. How can I be in a hospital bed? I obviously wasn't in a hospital.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep! I looked to my left the heart monitor was beeping like crazy. I tried to calm down but being strapped to hospital gurney doesn't exactly help the situation. I watched as the door opened.

"Hello"


End file.
